<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After The Runway Show by nightfalltwen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965275">After The Runway Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfalltwen/pseuds/nightfalltwen'>nightfalltwen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fashion &amp; Couture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfalltwen/pseuds/nightfalltwen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this is one way to celebrate a successful showing of a new fashion line, isn't it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lavender Brown/Teddy Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Daily Deviant</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After The Runway Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts">shiftylinguini</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 2020 Bangin' Birthday fest at <b>Daily_Deviant</b>.  I had lots of naughty fun writing this.  Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>§§§§§</p>
</div>"Another question." The reporter flipped the page of his coiled notepad.<p>Lavender shifted, exhausted, and forced an already strained smile back onto her face. She'd been sitting on the uncomfortable stool for what seemed like ages, pretending to be pleased about the interview. The reporters for <i>Witch Weekly USA</i> were so much more demanding than the British. If she'd been on the other side of the pond, she could have easily just given them a pre-written press release and been done with it. Everyone would have been happy. But no. That was not how things were <i>done</i> with the American publication.</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to acquiesce to the request but was stopped by a hand that came down between them and stopped the page on the notebook from turning further. Lavender almost leapt for joy at the sight. Her assistant was a goddamn hero.</p>
<p>"Ms Brown has a prior engagement and needs to be elsewhere." Teddy Lupin said with his 'I'm a professional assistant' voice that was only used for demanding reporters. He gave the notebook a firm press and the look on his face stopped any sort of protest from the other man. They were done for the day.</p>
<p>After the other man was gone, Lavender pulled out her wand and began collecting all the robes and outfits that were on display, shrinking down the mannequins until they were small enough to fit into a little velvet drawstring bag. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Teddy checking the shoes for dust motes before packing them away. A modified Quick Quotes Quill followed him around and checked off a list on a clipboard as he sent the packaged shoes to the trunk with the rest of the fashions.</p>
<p>The sealed boxes were then sent directly to the MACUSA building for clearance. Lavender felt uncomfortable watching her designs leave her sight, but protocols were protocols and it had to be done. The Americans were tighter on magical items that left their borders, even if they had been brought in by a witch or wizard in the first place. It was so much more stringent than Europe and if she could get away with not participating in the New York leg of Fashion Week, she would.</p>
<p>But completing the whole circuit was important.</p>
<p>One couldn't just do Milan, Paris and London without doing New York too. There was no escaping New York when design was on the line, she kept telling herself.</p>
<p>"Hotel then?" she said, not really asking.</p>
<p>Teddy nodded.</p>
<p>The room at the <i>Caraway Seed</i> was luxurious. One of the highest ranking wizarding hotels in the whole city. It sat inconspicuously between two Broadway theatres and all the rooms seemed to have a view of the brightly lit street below. Lavender dumped her handbag on a chair, marching directly to the little fridge. She didn't care that the alcohol was expensive or that the chocolate bars were exceedingly overpriced. She wanted to celebrate.</p>
<p>And a drink and chocolate seemed like a good enough way to do it.</p>
<p>She held out a small bottle to Teddy. "Join me."</p>
<p>There was a moment when she thought he would refuse. But that moment passed very quickly and as he crossed the room, his hair went from the professional shade of brown to his normal teal. She had her answer. He took the bottle and tapped the tiny neck against the one she held. Smiling at her.</p>
<p>"Congratulations on a successful week, Ms Brown," he said.</p>
<p>"I was a little worried about the dress robe designs. I have a harder time predicting what will show better in America," she admitted, cracking the tiny cap off the bottle and drinking the entire thing. The whisky was almost peppery as it slid down her throat and warmed in the pit of her stomach. She walked over to the window and opened it, letting the sounds of the street below fill the room.</p>
<p>"But the audience seemed to be impressed."</p>
<p>Teddy finished his bottle and left it on the table between the small sofa and the bookshelves that lined the wall. He collected new bottles from the small fridge, bringing them over to the window. Lavender cracked the chocolate bar into pieces and held them out.</p>
<p>They stood in silence for a good while, finishing the second bottles and the chocolate bar. Lavender looked over at Teddy and watched him for a long moment. He had such nice lines and while she dearly loved the work that he did as her assistant, she wished that he would agree to let her design a line of robes and clothing around him. It wasn't even just the line of his jaw that had her attention. He had the body for modelling. She'd told him as much when he'd asked about working with her. He was lean and had the kind of hips that romance writers always talked about clothing hanging from in their novels.</p>
<p>When he'd first answered her advertisement, fresh out of Hogwarts and looking for something that was entirely different from studies or the typical "lets get a job at the ministry" type of thing, she'd not realized who he was. The name, obviously, should have given it away, but the young man in front of her had not reminded her of anyone familiar until he'd clarified with that name. And then immediately Lavender had felt awful. Not only had she ogled a young man who was only just out of school nearly two decades her junior, but she'd ogled a young man who was the son of her former professor.</p>
<p>Though in her defence it was not her fault that professor Lupin had somehow created this gorgeous young man.</p>
<p>Reaching out, Lavender touched his chin and turned his face towards her. Sometimes she wondered if the symmetry was natural or something he actively did with his magic.</p>
<p>Like his hair.</p>
<p>"You're far too good looking to be stuck as my assistant, you know," she said.</p>
<p>"You always tell me that after two drinks," he pointed out, tapping his little bottle against hers.</p>
<p>"It's my best line," she replied with a wink. "Are you falling for it? I could design so many good things based around your look. I really could."</p>
<p>He held up his bottle and shook it a little, the remaining contents sloshing against the sides. "Maybe after I finish my second drink."</p>
<p>She knew that she shouldn't encourage this sort of interaction. He was barely an adult and she had all these years on him. The balance of power between them was exceptionally one-sided. But she was feeling cheerful and she was feeling a bit naughty and she'd had such a good week and sure this was wrong on all sorts of levels but they were consenting. Barely an adult was still an adult, was it not?</p>
<p>And he was delightfully handsome.</p>
<p>"This is the moment where I offer you the chance to leave," she said thoughtfully, still touching his chin.</p>
<p>He finished the mini bottle and set it on the floor. The table was too far of a reach. His hand, now empty, caught her wrist. "Have I ever," he said, turning his head to catch the fleshy part of her hand, where her thumb met her wrist, with his teeth and giving it a soft nip, "taken you up on this offer?"</p>
<p>"No," Lavender said, squirming slightly as heat pooled between her thighs. "But I wouldn't be a very good employer if I didn't at least try to adhere to the proper way of doing things."</p>
<p>"Then it's a good thing that I hereby tender my resignation. Effective immediately."</p>
<p>Teddy hooked his finger in the little loop that served as the pulling tab to the zipper that ran the length of the front of her dress. The slider moved from her throat down to her waist easily and without breaking eye contact, he slowly dropped to his knees, pulling the slider down to the very end. When the two sides finally came apart, he smiled and let go of the dress, only to walk his fingers up her thighs to the thin elastic waist of her knickers.</p>
<p>Lavender looked down at him and ran her fingers through the soft curls of hair at the back of his head. "Can I hire you back tomorrow?" she asked, her breath hitching. "Good assistants are so hard to find and I'm going to need more of your time if I'm going to convince you to model for me one day."</p>
<p>The little scrap of fabric slid over her hips and down to her knees. Lavender made a note to thank him for not tearing them. They were expensive and magically repaired knickers were never the same afterward. Why men were always tearing off knickers in all the romantic books she read, Lavender would never know. It was so impractical. He grinned up at her, a wolfish sort of smile that she assumed was possibly inherited from his father.</p>
<p>Stop thinking about his father, she admonished herself. It'll only make things awkward.</p>
<p>Thankfully he didn't seem to notice her self-scolding and instead of making some cheeky comment about how she would have to hire him back at an inflated rate because assistants like him were difficult to come (pun ever so intended) by, he merely pulled her down to the floor.</p>
<p>Lavender liked being on top. She liked any position, really, but being on top gave her the chance to be in control of herself and the opportunity to touch herself. To touch him. And god, all she had to do was lean back only a little to bring on some of the most intense orgasms she'd ever had. This time was different. She didn't straddle his hips. No. This time her knees were near his ears and his arms were around her thighs and his tongue was sweeping its way over her skin.</p>
<p>Teddy had one of the cleverest tongues she'd ever known. Whoever had taught him, had done a very good job. She'd been with blokes who just stabbed their tongue repeatedly into her cunt and while it didn't feel bad, it certainly wasn't toe-curling. But Teddy. Someone had taught dear Teddy what a clit was and the first time he'd gone down on her, he managed to pull a scream out of her as her whole body convulsed and shook.</p>
<p>This was no different. And yet very different all at the same time.</p>
<p>Lavender started to lean back, reaching for the zip on his trousers, when he caught her hand and wove his fingers with hers, holding it tight.</p>
<p>Oh. Oh this was just about <i>her</i>.</p>
<p>Her free hand grabbed for the windowsill and she rocked forward. His mouth moved against her, tongue dipping and swirling and then circling around her clit until she was sure that she was going to explode. Then he fastened his lips around the aching spot and started to suck. Hard and then gentle and then hard.</p>
<p>His free hand managed to slip up between her legs and his finger dragged a long and slow line along the tender skin between her arse and her cunt before it pushed inside of her.</p>
<p>"Oh <i>fuck</i>," she gasped. And then shouted. And when the shudders started, she let out a sound that she hadn't made since the first time he'd touched her.</p>
<p>Sure the window was open. Sure others might be able to hear. Lavender didn't care. She cared about the face between her legs and the shaking of her thighs and the way his tongue continued to move against her skin until the sensation finally subsided. Slumping to the side, she let him wiggle out from under her, kissing and nuzzling his wet face along her thigh as he did so.</p>
<p>Lavender looked up at him from her place on the floor and watched as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He tossed it to the bed and his trousers and shorts were quick to follow. A lazy smile appeared on her face and she tapped her chin deciding whether or not to get to her knees and swallow his cock or just let him stand there while she designed clothes for him in her head.</p>
<p>He made the decision for her.</p>
<p>Reaching down, Teddy held out his hand, helping her to her feet and pushing her back to the sofa. He bent her over the back of it, arse in the air and hooked an arm under one leg, spreading her wide. She barely had time to brace herself against the seat cushion when his cock slid against her and then pushed inside. The angle was new. She liked new things. She liked being surprised.</p>
<p>She <i>really</i> liked the friction this was causing and the stars that were bursting behind her eyes.</p>
<p>He bent over her, snapping his hips against hers. Lavender pushed herself up slightly and his mouth found her shoulder, teeth scraping the bare skin. A free hand climbed up her ribs, cupping her breast. He'd left her bra in place and Lavender moaned when she found that she couldn't quite feel the warmth of his hand against her skin.</p>
<p>Her nipples ached.</p>
<p>"If you pass out," he breathed against her neck, "Can I have a pay rise?"</p>
<p>He pulled out, turned her and in a swift motion thrust back into her. Lavender thought her eyes were going to cross and she balanced herself on the back of the sofa, her legs lifting to hook around his hips. She clung to his neck and bit her lip, her whole body moving with each push of his.</p>
<p>"Make me pass out and you can have anything you want," she breathed.</p>
<p>He took that as quite the incentive and moved faster and harder. Lavender was sure that she would have trouble walking in the morning and no sooner had that thought crossed her mind everything went both light and dark at the same time. Suddenly he was hitting just the right spot at just the right angle and the orgasm that followed was quite possibly ten times stronger than the one she'd had before. She cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders, her thighs squeezing against his hips and her whole body shaking. It wasn't passing out, but by god it was close enough. His body jerked a moment after and she felt him start to pull out, but she held him against her, heels digging into the back of his legs just as a strangled cry burst out of his throat and she felt the warmth of his heavy release deep inside her.</p>
<p>"Fuck," he gasped, his head falling down to rest against the crook of her neck.</p>
<p>"We certainly did," she said, feeling him finally withdraw and the delicious sensation of his come on her thighs. She dipped her fingers down between her legs and swept up the fluid before wiping her hand clean on the back of the sofa. "I'll have to leave an extra gratuity for the maid."</p>
<p>The sounds of the city outside began to fill the room again, Lavender glancing over Teddy's shoulder at the open window. She shook her head with a laugh. When was the last time she'd given possible onlookers a show? She couldn't remember. Her attention returned to the delightful young man still, mostly, between her legs.</p>
<p>"I suppose I'll need an assistant to deflect any questions that might arise. Reporters and all. Any thoughts?"</p>
<p>"I happen to be recently unemployed if you were looking to hire someone who is very good at taking care of his employer's needs."</p>
<p>Lavender walked her fingers up the middle of his chest. "Keeping the relationship professional, of course," she said. "I imagine human resources wouldn't want things to cross any sort of line."</p>
<p>Teddy's eyes flashed and he caught her hand, lifting it to his mouth and slowly closing his lips around her index finger. His tongue swirled around the tip before letting go. "Do you even have a human resources department?" he asked with a sly grin.</p>
<p>"No, but you know how gossip mills are. Just as bad."</p>
<p>He tugged her up and then pushed her back toward the bed, climbing up beside her. Lavender glanced first to the open window and then shrugged and looked back at him, reaching up to run her fingers through his teal curls. He kissed her neck and then her shoulder and then down her chest to nip gently at each nipple.</p>
<p>"Luckily," he said, murmuring against her skin. "I am the picture of professionalism. Poster boy for the male personal assistant." He looked up at her. "When I'm officially employed, of course."</p>
<p>"And that can wait until tomorrow, I assume?" she hooked her finger under his chin before pushing him to the side and sitting up. This time it was her turn to kiss his chest and down the wonderful muscles of his abdomen. Young men were so very lovely.</p>
<p>"Make me pass out, Ms Brown, and you won't need to consider me an employee until the day after tomorrow."</p>
<p>Lavender took that as the challenge it was intended.</p>
<p>He didn't reapply for the job until the day after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>